Before It's Too Late
by Lynn-50670
Summary: [COMPLETE] Max decides to leave. Can Alec stop her in time?
1. Alec

**A/N: I decided to rewrite it. I shortened it to three chapters. Hopefully, you'll like it. **

**Spoilers: This is 6 months after the Jam Pony hostage situation. The X-6's (Ralph, Bullet, Fixitt, Zero, and X-8 Bugler) came back to TC shortly after the Jam Pony incident.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Chapter 1**

**Alec**

**Alec's POV**

When did I fall in love with Max? That is a damn good question. I mean I have my guesses, but I don't know for sure. All I know is that I do.

It just hit me on my way to Crash. I don't know why it did. I almost walked right past Crash, too wrapped up in my memories.

I remember when I got assigned to Max. Then she was just 452 to me. I had recently gotten out of Psy-Ops. Apparently it reminded me of my first few stays because I really resented being stuck with an '09er. I tried to think positive in that all of the '09ers were good looking by Manticore's standards even, but it wasn't helping. Then I walked in the door and saw her. God, she was so beautiful. She was exotic for a Manticore creation. She made the girls in my unit look like tabbies, cute and somewhat deceptive, while she was a panther, dark and mysterious. She reminded me of Rachel because of her eyes. Her eyes were not that of a soldier or even of a norm, she had expressive eyes that were at first filled with confusion. Later, they held anger. I expected a docile, broken soldier, instead I found a sassy, vibrant person. I went in comfortable where I was. I came out thirsty for freedom. That was just when I met her.

Maybe I fell for her the second time I came for a visit. When I arrived, she was missing. Deciding on seeing what she was up to before alerting the "chain of command" (guards are so not command types), I waited for her. When she came back, she named me. It was like I saw the sun for the first time ever. Like there was a person inside of me that was waiting to come out. It was a mistake to name me Alec, I'll admit it. From that day on, I did everything to live up to my name.

It might have been when she risked her life to give the rest of us what she had, freedom. She went back to a facility filled with people that were brainwashed to hate her and gave them the best gift (or thing) they had ever or would ever receive. Not mentioning Renfro wanted Max more than she wanted to live.

It could've been when she got herself caught to save those X-6's. She knew that she would get caught, but she did it anyway. She sacrificed herself. Little did I know, she is a true martyr.

If it was any of those this one is the clincher, the one thing that had me stuck on her for good. I was all ready to kill Joshua, but he didn't have a barcode. I resigned myself to killing Max, but I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They were so sad-looking and filled with disappointment. I couldn't do it. I would have rather died than kill her. Then she chose my life over her relationship with Logan. I thought for sure she would let me die, but I'll admit part of me hoped that her martyr-like side would win and she would save me. When she told me to leave, I told myself that I would come back and make it up to her somehow. That is why I helped out on all those E.O. missions.

I suppose I shouldn't have because all it did was make me fall for her harder. I think the only real reason that I didn't leave Seattle after she saved me was that I was already too whipped to leave her.

The first time that it occurred to me that I was falling for her was when I realized that the best lap dance I ever had was her "fitting in" by running her hands though my hair and across my chest.

After she told me about Ben we got closer. I could talk to her. I could explain to her about Rachel. Then there was the whole lie thing with Logan. That was bad. She told Logan and we were the best of friends, but we just kept getting closer.

I was shocked out of my reverie by O.C. coming up and saying, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" What now?

"About ma boo leaving town to spread the transgenic word?"

"What?" I really hoped that this was a sick joke.

"She wants to go help them. Said she was feelin' restless and was gonna go and fight the good fight while spreadin' the word of TC."

"But…she can't just…she's the leader for God's sake!" After we decided to take a stand they voted and came to the decision that we should be have a committee lead the transgenic cause. We elected representatives for each department and then held elections for the leader of it all. Max won, of course, but she appointed me as her 2IC to the approval of the population.

"Yeah, but she said she had complete faith in you to continue wha' you boos have been doin'."

This shocked me. She has faith in me. When did that happen?

"Personally, I think that is a load of bullshit."

"What? Why?"

"Because she just recently shut Logan down on the relationship front. I think she is confused about her life right now."

"When does she leave?"

"In about an hour from Terminal City."

"How did you-"

"I can read you guys like a book. I know you pretty well and I have years of experience cracking Max. Plus anybody with eyes can tell you two are over the moon for each other."

Is it that obvious? "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"No problem. Try ta keep ma boo from leavin'."

"I will." And with that I was out the door, on my bike, and on my way to Terminal City in a matter of seconds. I hoped I wasn't too late. I was about to stop Max from leaving even if it meant telling her my secret.

**TBC**

**A/N2: Review. Come on, you know you wanna. : )**


	2. Max

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed. Here is the 2nd chapter. I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If someone were to sue me, I would viciously protect all that I have. All that I have 0.63, a stick of spearmint gum, a bottle cap, and a package of strawberry Pop Rocks. Scratch that. I just ate the Pop Rocks, and I am currently chewing the stick of gum. All that I have now 0.63, a bottle cap, a gum wrapper, and a package that once contained strawberry Pop Rocks. If anyone is actually reading this, the point is I own nothing. : )**

**Chapter 2 **

**Max **

**Max's POV**

When did I fall in love with Alec? That is a damn good question, but here is a better one: when did I stop loving Logan? Don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother, but the spark that was between us is now gone. I am not in love with him anymore. I love Alec.

When that first hit me, I was out on a ride to clear my head. I just about fell off of my baby. To tell the truth, the first time it occurred to me that maybe I was falling out of love with Logan was when I told Alec about Ben. Isn't it a little bit odd that I could tell a man that I had known less than a year (and considered a friend for far less time than that) about how my brother lost it, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell the love of my life?

When Logan asked if there was something other than friendship between Alec and me, I didn't deny it. Afterwards, when I questioned my actions, I shrugged it off as an attempt to push Logan away, to save him. Later, I decided it wouldn't be too bad to be with Alec. I finally realized that the reason I didn't bother to correct Logan was that I wanted to have a relationship with Alec.

That was when I realized that my feelings for Alec were changing. After I told him about Ben, I thought of him like I used to think of my brothers. Best friends that are so close they could be siblings. I stopped being such a bitch to him and our arguments were less and less actual arguments and more and more just playful banter. My mock hits to his shoulder were just an excuse to touch him. To tell the truth, I suspect it had always been like that. How could it not have been? When he walked into my cell I mistook him for Ben, but his eyes are so different. Worse, I felt guilty for being attracted to him after that. If I didn't see him during the day I found myself missing our sarcastic conversations. I found myself broadening my vocabulary just so I could be declared the victor of our next bout of banter. With Logan I always felt like I had to be so serious and hide the real me, I felt like he would be scared of the real me. But with Alec I feel like I can let my guard down and relax. That is probably why the best night of sleep I have gotten since the escape was when I told him about Ben and he stayed over.

Slowly, my feelings for Logan had dissipated. He was no longer the single most important thing in my life. I had a whole nation's future resting on my shoulders. Although, my new friends in Terminal City could bring a smile to my face. Whether it was Luke's and Dix's enthusiasm, Mole's cynicism, Joshua's innocence, or any of the city's new inhabitants' love of freedom. To see them happy made me happy. As time went on, they seemed to be the only thing that put a smile on my face. Thanks to the vigilantes we had to up security and I was no longer allowed to leave my (excuse me, our) Freak Nation unless it was of supreme importance. That meant no more late night heart-to-hearts with Original Cindy and that was a big loss what with my newly changing feelings. No more Crash. I was regretting ever accepting the job. Especially since Alec was allowed to go outside the fence. However, I didn't resent him for it. I just took him up on his offer to talk to him. That's how we became so close.

Sometimes I would feel so happy after spending a lot of time with him and I realized that he gave me that sense of family that my brothers and sisters did. I feel safe with Alec. Our sarcasm reminds me of Syl, and I can talk to him like I talked to Jondy. He is protective of me just like all of my brothers, but when we get done with a serious or painful conversation, his comforting reminds me of Tinga. Thinking of my brothers and sisters makes me smile sadly. I have yet to find most of them, and the ones that I did find, other than Syl and Krit (who technically I only saw), are dead or lost to me. Tinga and Ben are dead. Zack has no memory of us, and Brin has been brainwashed to hate all of us. Jace is in Mexico with a baby, but I haven't heard from her since she left. I miss them so much, but sometimes I think it would be better if I didn't find them because of my luck.

When did I fall in love with Alec? It could have been when he was so caring when we were fixing up Bullet. That was the first time that I saw him as more than a Manticorian or soldier. That was the first time that I saw him as a person.

Maybe it was when he decided that he would die rather than kill me. He almost killed Joshua, but then he came to do it to me. I looked up and I saw the regret and sadness in his eyes.

It could've been on any of the E.O. missions. The way that he was always ready and willing (granted that sometimes I had to bug him) to help surprised me. I was always glad for help because two heads are better than one.

When he asked me to tell him about Ben, I'll admit I was surprised. I mean here is this guy, which I thought was totally self-centered and incapable of human emotions, asking me to tell him about a "brother" that he had never known. I wasn't expecting sympathy or comfort from him, but I still accepted it.

I guess it doesn't matter when I fell for him. Only that I did. Although, because of the conclusion I decided to leave town for a little bit. I need to clear my head. I am hoping that I grow out of this because I can't expect Alec to have feelings for me. Ok, so I lied. A little part of me hopes that he has feelings for me, but I have been such a bitch to him, he couldn't. Maybe on this trip I will get some guts so that when I get back I can tell Alec how I feel. Yeah, right. Good one, Max. You are way too chicken for that, little girl. I decided to go tell HQ that I am leaving now.

After walking into HQ, I just stop to look at all of them. We went from being segregated by series to running as smoothly together as my ninja all in 6 months. I go over to the area where the boys (Dix, Luke, and Mole) usually are. I feel myself tearing up. Suck it up, soldier. It's not like you'll never see them again. You'll be back in a month. But another traitorous part of my mind spoke up. By the time you get back they could be dead. You never know. You've seen how the norms have been lately.

"Well, I guess that this is goodbye." All three of them look at me with sorrowful expressions. Well, Mole is as sorrowful-looking as I have ever seen him. Not that six-feet tall lizard men are ever very sad.

"We'll miss you," said Luke.

Dix said, "Travel safe."

"Just make sure that you come back alive," said Mole, "or Pretty Boy will get upset. Not to mention the whole population's fixation with you will cause us to suffer."

"Don't worry. I just want to go to the last known places my siblings were and spread the word of the Transgenic Underground Railroad so that our people get here." I smiled at them. "Hopefully, I'll find us some good recruits. Oh, tell Alec I'm sorry that I didn't tell him, but I'll talk to him when I check in or when I get back." And with that I said one last good-bye to the rest of HQ and went to get my baby. Luckily, I had already said good-bye to Joshua and the rest of my close friends. In other words, my extended family. Despite the fact that I was leaving my home, I couldn't help but to get excited at the thought of possibly seeing my siblings again.

I was getting ready to turn her on when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Max, wait a sec!"

**TBC**

**A/N2: Nice cliffhanger, if I do say so my self. Please review.**


	3. The Suspense is Killing Me

**A/N: It is shorter. Sorry. I have a few one shots I am working on though. Um...yeah. Just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel, do you really think that I'd waste my time writing fanfiction? Wait! Don't answer that question. I don't want to know. **

**Chapter 3**

**The Suspense is Killing Me**

**Max's POV**

I know that voice. It is Alec. Why is he here? He's only gonna make it harder for me to leave. I don't know if I'll be able to leave. Does he know that power he holds over me? I thought he was going to spend the night at Crash. He's usually there for at least another hour. I haven't told anyone really except for...OC grrrrrr...

**END POV**

"Alec? Hey. What's up?" Max said. Alec shot her an incredulous look. "What? Why odd look?"

"I can't believe you. Were you going to tell me you were leaving?" Alec asked in a clipped voice.

"Ummm...not really. I don't see why it's any of your business. I was gonna call." Max's face was a blank mask.

"Hmm...Maybe because I'm your 2IC or because I'm your best friend. Maybe because you are the leader of the Freak Nation and our PR person who united us all with the speech about not running. Now, you're doing exactly that! Maybe I thought that I deserved an explanation or a personal goodbye. Maybe I thought I meant enough to you to get an explanation,"Alec finished softly.

"Alec." Max's gaze softened. "It's not like that. I just...can't be here right now. So much stuff has just happened, and I need to get away for awhile. I need to clear my head."

"Does this have something to do with Logan?" Alec was playing a game of avoidance.

Max sighed. "Yes. He didn't exactly take too kindly to the fact that I don't want to be with him anymore. He is still friendly with everyone but me. He's treating me like dirt right now and it hurts 'cuz he's my friend. Plus, I am having some...issues right now. I promise to be back in a month."

"Max. I need you. We need you. You can't go." Alec was getting desperate.

"Why the hell not, Alec?" Max snapped. Why wouldn't he let her leave?

"I love you! Okay! There, I said it. I love you! I can't imagine a day without you. You are my world. If I lost you I would be losing myself. I don't think I could go through losing someone I loved again."

"Oh, Alec. I love you, too." She closed the distance between the two of them and smacked him on the shoulder. Alec shot her a hurt look. "You could've told me earlier."

Alec pulled her the remaining distance and brought his lips down to cover hers. His hands moved to her waist, and he felt her hands in his hair and on his barcode. About five minutes later they broke apart. Hey, they were trained to hold their breath. This was child's play.

"I am so not leaving." He couldn't help the huge grin that covered his face at that statement. Max sent the same one back at him. She decided that she wouldn't hurt OC after all."We'll have to get someone else to go later. Let's go tell the boys the good news."Alec nodded. As they walked, he put a possessive hand around her waist.

A few moments later, they were in HQ. Mole just couldn't resist. "Back already? I have to say that I didn't miss you," said the lizard...er man...er...lizard man.

Max snorted. "Considering I was in here about twenty minutes ago, I don't think that you should have. Anyway, I'm no going. I had someone convince me not to." Max smiled up at Alec. "In celebration, there will be no meeting tomorrow." Cheers were heard throughout the building. Sleeping in was a privilege in TC.

There was a small stirring where FixIt, Ralph, Zero, and Bullet were sitting. It was Bullet that spoke up. "How did you convince her to stay?" He was grinning.

Alec looked at Max as he said, "How? Something like this." He smiled at Max predatorily before claiming her lips with his. There were whistles and cat calls coming in from every direction.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Max and Alec didn't hear. They were too wrapped up in each other to care. They broke apart, sucked in air, and then Max jumped up to wrap her legs around Alec's waist before resuming their new favorite pastime. Alec walked out the door, intent on returning to the apartment he and Max already shared. Being a transgenic had a lot of advantages, Alec decided.

This left half of HQ thinking, "About damn time." Mole was collecting money from Dix and Luke, with a wicked grin on his face. The rest were thinking, "What the hell?"

**FIN**

**A/N2:Please let me know what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
